The Coon
''The Coon (2011) ''is a short horror/drama (described as "fake dramatic movie") film created by and starring Jessie, Iyana and Ashley. It was filmed at Jenni and Jessie's house after Jenni's 13th birthday party. She was not involved in the film because she went over to Hannah's house straight from the pottery shop. There is no relation to the racial slur. It's about a literal raccoon. The kids were just dumb. Plot Synopsis The opening shot is a dutch angle of the front door. You can hear it being knocked on from the other side. The door is opened by an unseen person to reveal a small plush raccoon sitting on the doorstep. Ashley slams the door shut (I guess she opened the door) and fearfully gasps for air. Ashley turns around and sees the raccoon has teleported inside the house. She lightly screams. A dramatic zoom on the plush is shown. The next shot is once again of the door. This time being quickly and persistently knocked. Someone (presumably Ashley) opens the door and Iyana stands waving her arms and exclaiming "Uh-huh-huh-huh-uh-huh-huh-hi!". Ashley excitedly waves back from the other side of the door. Iyana is next seen in the living room looking for her phone. She says "There it is!" to a shot of an iPhone sitting next to a banana. She picks up the banana and begins to pretend to talk to someone on it. Immediately after she "hangs up", the raccoon flies at her from the side, attacking her. She falls on the floor and dies. Ashley skips into the living room, sees the body, and runs away towards the stairs screaming. She comes back to grab Iyana's hand and dramatically yells "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! WHO DID IT?!". She then notices the raccoon lurking in the second-story hallway above. She runs back towards the stairs again. Then Jessie comes down the stairs and idles in the living room. The coon attacks her from above and she falls and dies as well. He hisses at her dead body then flees. Cut to the dark garage. Ashley is holding an LED lantern. She points it towards the garage door and finds the raccoon. He is illuminated in the blue light. A final scream is heard. Cut to black. The last shot is of the lantern sitting on the garage floor with flickering images of the raccoon spliced in. Goofs Here is the list of continuity errors and fourth wall breaks. * When Ashley slams the door on the raccoon, Iyana can be heard laughing/sighing behind the camera. * Iyana's line "Where's my phone?" is cut off. * Ashley can be heard saying "Action." over Iyana's line "There it is!" when finding her phone. * Jessie can be seen on the couch when Iyana runs to pick up her phone. * You can also hear Ashley chuckling over that shot. * Iyana teleports to area by the TV. * Iyana embraces the raccoon as it's being thrown at her. * Jessie's legs are seen where Iyana falls. * The raccoon disappears after Iyana dies with no explanation. * Ashley runs towards the stairs, comes back, then runs back towards the stairs again to exit. * When Jessie enters the living room, Iyana is seen standing up and adjusting her shirt, not dead. * Jessie reaches for the raccoon before it hits her. * Iyana's corpse should be visible where Jessie lands. * Iyana's hand can be seen operating the raccoon when it hisses at Jessie. * There's no audio in the last close up of the raccoon because it was slowed down in post. * Camera clicking can be heard constantly throughout the film. Category:Films